El sentimiento del León y el escorpión
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Sentimientos y pensamientos de Souma en los últimos momentos de Sonia de Escorpión, todo lo que pasó y tal vez algún sentimiento encontrado. SoniaxSouma


_**El sentimiento del león y el escorpión.**_

_**Escrito Por**_

_**El Scritore della Arcana**_

El único sentimiento que poseía por ella era el de la venganza.

Desde aquella fatídica noche mi única motivación era aquella.

Siempre entrenando a lo máximo que podía solo para conseguir la fuerza adecuada.

Sin darme cuenta fui separándome del sendero en el que cruzaba.

Solo con la meta de poder asesinarla.

No solamente por mi, si no por todos los caballeros que fueron asesinados por sus manos.

Al fin podría enviarla a aquel demonio al otro mundo.

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta saber su cruda verdad.

Desde que me entregó la piedra de la armadura de mi padre comprendí que no era la persona que aparentaba.

Tenia algo además de su rostro mantenía oculto detrás de su mascara.

Al final comprendí que no era aquella mujer despiadada que vivía en mi cabeza por años.

Solo buscaba escapar de su realidad, engañándose a si misma con una falsa familia.

Ella no era un demonio, ni menos un caballero.

Lo único que era solo una mujer que mantenía su verdadera naturaleza encerrada.

Siempre mantuvo consigo la armadura de mi padre debido a que el fue el primero en atravesar su mascara y ver su verdadera cara.

Creo que, guardó siempre la armadura como un recuerdo del único que al parecer se había preocupado por ella.

También pienso que, de habernos conocido en otras circunstancias, en un mundo alterno, lo mas probable es que tal vez, solo tal vez nos hubiéramos llevado bien o por lo menos, hubiéramos sido amigos o algo mas, no lo se.

Pero no quiso admitir lo que verdaderamente sentía, como ultimo recurso ejecutó el Torbellino de Antares como un método de suicidio, no se si lo hizo con el objetivo de asesinarme o si estaba consiente de las consecuencias de lo que podría suceder.

En ese momento mis instintos y el deseo que me había impulsado para convertirme en caballero se desvanecieron.

Ya no sentía algún deseo de matarla, todo lo contrario.

Lo único que quería era salvarla.

Incluso pude despertar el séptimo sentido para poder ayudarla, sin embargo fue todo en vano.

Su propio cosmos terminó por cubrirla en una pequeña crisálida carmesí y con ello acabar con su vida.

Al final me encontré observando sus últimos momentos, no con la felicidad que creí experimentar llegado el momento, me sentía impotente, la tristeza no paraba de emanar de mi ser, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero pude contenerlas a duras penas.

Tomé su mano entre la mía sintiendo como su calor se desvanecía rápidamente y aun la sostuve cuando ya su vida se había esfumado de este mundo.

Ya no las pude contener con más tiempo, las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos y se estrellaban contra su gélida mano ya sin vida.

No supe cuanto tiempo seguí en el interior de la casa de escorpio, sosteniendo su mano dejando que las lágrimas se estrellaran en el piso como resultado de mi agonía.

Mi corazón se había roto también en el momento en que sentí que el último indicio de calor se esfumaba de ella.

Tal vez sin saberlo me había enamorado de ella.

Pero solo seria una incógnita mas que nunca se resolvería jamás.

No tenía mas remedio que olvidarla y continuar.

Solo deseando que, algún dia nos volviéramos a encontrar y tal vez.

Solo tal vez.

Nuestros sentimientos aclarar.

Finale.

Notas autor: Ciaossu, este es un escrito dedicado a Sonia de Escorpión, la ultima victima de Saint Seiya Omega, por dios en serio hora se enfocan a matar a los personajes que me gustan, primero Aria y ahora Sonia, espero que revivan a menos a una si no, voy a asesinar a los de toei por esta blasfemia en serio, ah bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic-poema de mi mente, díganme si les gusto y si si, no sean malos y denme un pequeño review por favor.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Hoy me despido con un

Arrivedeci.

Ciao Ciao.


End file.
